Fluffy Times
by TheRandomPhangirl
Summary: Series of fluff one-shots between Danny and Sam! Usually based off of prompts given from Google images searches. Most are based off of an adult Danny and Sam. In CH. 2 PP happened, but Danny only revealed his identity to Amity.
1. I think I

"I think I love you," Came a voice out of the blue. Sam couldn't help but retort with a scoff as she looked over her shoulder, the purple quilt slipping back onto the mattress as she moved.  
"I sure hope so," She held her hand up so that it was caught in a stray beam of moonlight.  
"Because I don't think there are any refunds on rings." She looked into the heavenly blue eyes of her newly-declared fiancee. He only chuckled and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Soon his light snoring and the sounds of deep breaths filled the room.  
"I love you too, Ghost-boy," Sam muttered as she let her eyes close.


	2. If you steal the blankets

A canopy of ink-like darkness consumed the sky as the last rays of sun disappeared from the clouds. Soon a myriad of glistening bursts of star light dotted the skyscape. But the peace was shattered when a blur of black and white darted across the scene. The suspended figure was one that anyone watching at that moment would recognize as the small town's hero; Danny Phantom, who was also known as Danny Fenton; the ghost hunters' kid. However, anyone from out of town would have just seen a flash of light that they would soon write off as a trick or a hallucination. But it was not.

The wind rushed past Danny's face as he soared. The chill called out to him in his moments in the stuffy classes society demanded he attended. The newly-declared adult attended the local community college, and he was almost relieved whenever he was excused to go help others. His professors, even the ones who were determined to treat the young adult like any other, soon found themselves making exceptions. The kid's hero-complex was just to damn big for him to not skip class to help a cat that had been dropped in a tree after Cujo chased it up there. But all of Danny's details, personality or otherwise, seemed to fade from mind or sight as he just soared, letting himself relax. The night sky had always comforted him, even as nothing more than a toddler. He'd always found solace in the sky. Even now, the darkness that wrapped around him like a blanket and stretched forever onwards was the only thing that seemed to comfort him when his stresses mounted to almost take over. Though he had promised he would never let that happen.

But for now, he was just on a joy ride. And that adventure would soon end as he soared towards his destination. The black streak was next spotted above the most well-off neighbourhood in Amity Park, a self-proclaimed 'Safe Place to Live.' The unearthly glow cast by the still-teenaged boy faded from the sky as an even brighter flash followed, like a star going supernova.

"Sam, you up?" Danny asked as his sneakers touched down upon the faded purple carpet.

"It's about time you get here." Sam scoffed. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, running a hairbrush through her hair. This was actually quite the task, as her hair was no longer just reaching the nape of her neck. The shiny black locks now flowed freely and tended to pool around the small of the goth's back. But the young woman was not quite a goth anymore, was she? Sam had grown out of wearing only black, mixed with the occasional splash of purple or green. She had come to love a soft lavender colour, much to her parents' excitement, which was shown in her silky night gown.

"Well, you see-" Danny started, rapidly thinking of an excuse to give instead of fessing up, but his attempt was quickly thwarted by the glare he was given. His hand shot up to rub his neck -a nervous tick that persisted through his teenage years- as he suddenly found the floor far more interesting than his girlfriend. Far more had changed the young hero than just his confession to Sam in Antarctica.

He now had longer hair, which made his hairstyle look remarkably like a negative of Vlad's. Except for his bangs, of course, which still swirled in his face. Though they were cut a bit shorter than in Danny's youth so that they didn't affect his vision when in flight. A small, blue band pulled his hair back into a ponytail at the nape of his own neck. Black stubble dotted his cheeks, causing a so-called five o'clock shadow.

"I overslept." He confessed.

"How the heck did you oversleep?" Sam asked, whipping her head around to look at the clock, but finding it gone. She must've already packed it. Instead, she glanced at her watch before speaking.

"It's almost ten, for crying out loud," She exasperated.

"I may or may not have fallen asleep in the library." He stood there, most powerful ghost in the known universe, rubbing his neck and flushing because he'd gone and pulled the most 'Jazz' move ever. Sam shook her head at him before putting her head in her hand and sighing.

"Just make sure Jazz doesn't find out," She taunted. "She'd never let you hear the end of it." The smirk never left her face.

"Ugh, I wish." Danny removed his hand from his neck and crossed the room in only a few big steps before plopping down on Sam's bed.

"She's the one who woke me up. Why the first place she went when she visited home from college is the library, I will never know." He hung his legs over the edge of the bed and collapsed into the pile of pillows. Sam set her hairbrush on her nightstand before swinging her legs over and sitting criss-cross next to Danny.

"Well, as you can see," Sam gestured towards the boxes that were piled up in the corner. They were neatly labelled, these categories consisting of things such as 'shirts' 'pants' and 'dresses.'

"It's too late for you to help me pack." She sent the halfa a glare. One of his arms hung over his face and he grumbled his reply.

"Sorry," He apologized.

"Don't worry about it, ghost-boy. You can make it up to me." The former goth turned her attention back to Danny from the work that had taken quite a few hours. Moving was hard. She just hoped her new apartment had enough space.

"And how is that?" Danny asked, a curious lilt in his voice. He lifted his arm slightly, revealing one sapphire-blue eye, which surveyed Sam's expression with an air of suspicion, with a dash of sarcasm mixed in.

Sam, in response, took the chance to stand and then jump on the bed, right next to Danny. The springs protested the move and groaned loudly.

"Samantha! What is going on in there?!" Came a voice from somewhere within the house. Sam rolled her eyes. She would be thankful to finally have some privacy tomorrow. Even if Danny wouldn't be there to share it with her.

"Nothing, Mom!" She called out.

"Are you going to miss not having privacy when you go off to college?" Danny whispered sarcastically with a smirk. Sam yanked the fluffy blanket right out from under his head before hurtling it right at his face.

"Oh, thank you!" Danny exclaimed and curled up in the blanket before rolling over and feinting sleep. His red sneakers were already kicked off and laying strewn on the carpet. Sam grabbed the corner and tried to pull it out of Danny's hands, or more like _hand_ because he was only using one to keep it out of her grasp.

"Let Go!"

"If you say so," Danny relinquished his hold and Sam almost fell off the bed. Danny grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the mattress.

"Here." Sam grabbed two corners of the blanket before snapping it up into the air, causing it to unfurl and fall lightly over the both of them.

"Thanks," Danny said with a smile as he grabbed his half and rolled over.

"Be right back. I gotta turn off the light." Sam made to get to her feet, but Danny grabbed her arm before a small burst of green lit up the room and the fluorescent bulb overhead stopped its buzzing.

"Thanks, Danny." Sam swing her legs back onto the bed and got cozy in her own half of the fuzzy grey softness. That was when she felt a slight tug and some of her blanket disappeared, taken by a greedy little-

"You better not take all the blanket." Sam grumbled.

"Ok, Sammykins." His tone was a bit tired, as he _had_ just flown all the way across town at top speed. Not that that was anything new.

"I mean it! I will put my cold feet on you!"

" _~The cold never bothered me anyway,~_ " Came Danny's sing-songy voice.

"Oh shut up!"


End file.
